Alchemy Spellcaster
Alchemy is a sick and cruel hedgehog who does what he has to do to get what he wants. Some may sympathize, saying he's only this way because he may have had a tragic past, but they are sadly mistaken, he just wants to be a powerful dictator. He's a Vampire who is also an ancestor of Platnium and Arterial. This sadistic bastard is only known as Black Dragon to most. He is a friend of Black Devil. Backstory Alchemy was hardly even noticed as a child. He liked it that way, so he kept to himself. He had a pretty normal life if not better. He wasn't satisfied with his lifestyle much longer after crossing paths with Terror Blackheart. He knew that he could use this boy to bring himself up, so he confronted him. After learning about Terror's father, Ava's death, and how he lived now, he offered to help him get back into the castle. Terror accepted, just as Alchemy wanted. He assisted in killing their father, and the two Blackheart kids moved back, taking Alchemy with them. He grew a sick attraction to Scarla, but she wasn't interested. He then decided to assist the Blackhearts further. He noticed that Scarla seemed suspicous of him, like she saw through his plan. He couldn't afford to fail now, so he lured her into the dungeons and raped her, then gave her a slash across the eye as a reminder that he's not to be messed with. She stayed quiet and left them be. Alchemy kept by Terror and got him to go along with his scheme. The end result is to be seen. Profile Info Name: 'Alchemy Dragon Spellcaster '''Nicknames: '''Alc, Black Dragon '''Age: '''20 '''Species: 'Twiquillian Hellfire Hedgehog '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''3 ft. 7 in. '''Weight: '''80 lb '''Ability Type: '''Power '''IQ: '''126 '''Marital Status: '''Single but has a twisted attraction to Scarla '''DOB: '''6/66 '''Birth Place: '''Nowhere, Twiquillia '''Residence: '''N/A '''Occupation: '''He works only for himself, but he does “assist” Terror Blackheart '''Social Class: '''N/A '''Economic Class: '''Upper Class '''Aliment: '''He wants to control Twiquillia, and possibly the whole galaxy. '''Top Speed: '''147 MPH '''Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) Agility -2 Speed - 5 Strength - 10 Defense - 1 Evasiveness - 3 Dexterity -6 Intelligence - 5 Battle Skill - 8 Special Attacks: ' '(1.) Elixir for Death He mixes the elements in the air around his foe with the toxic components of some of his magic powers to create a poison that can stun, paralyze, drug, or even kill. (2.) Call of Demise He shoots out black sparks to call Terror over to him to assist temporarily (3.) Elixir for Life He mixes the elements in the air around him and/or his ally with the healing components of his magic powers that heals. If they don’t need healing, it strengthens them. (4.) Bereaving Slash He uses his long claws to slash at the foe. If he has enough strength, he will sometimes use his magic powers to make them toxic or to surround them with a powerful dark aura. (5.) Sadist’s Gouge He takes his claws and stabs into the opponent(s) and tears the wound. He then slashes the insides as he retracts his arm. (6.) The Devil’s Master The only way possibe to describe his rage mode. He goes into a state where he uses his strongest magic and dark powers together and goes on a murderous rage. He gets weakened quickly, and cannot use his special powers for a bit afterward. (7.) Horrific Nightmare He uses his dark powers with his natural ability to mess with the mind to make the foe have twisted, horrific hallucinations. The manipulation part is just so he can convince that it's real to make the foe go quite literally crazy. (8.) Ten Scythes He uses all his claws to slash at the foe. If he uses it through scales or any other hard material, it will dull them. Flesh can sharpen them, though. He uses this as a last resort or as a sharpening tool. (9.) Reign with Hellfire He uses his Hellfire abilities to cause many rapid small burns on the foe. He uses it to hold them back or as a form of torture. Abilities & Aptitude: ''' - He has strong magic and dark powers - He can easily mess with even the strongest of minds - He has long but strong claws that are sharp enough to tear any kind of flesh or scales and can leave scratch marks on rock or metal easily. '''Hobbies & Talents: - He plays the organ quite well, and enjoys playing it - Though he may not use weapons, he’s good at making them Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mentioned in Basic Stats - Anything holy can and will repel him - He can be blinded easily, as his eyes are adapted to the darkness. Personal facts Friends: Terror Blackheart Rivals: Scarla Blackheart Enemies: Pretty much everyone else not mentioned above Known relatives: N/A Likes/Favorite activities: Playing the organ, blood, pain, killing/death, darkness, creating weapons (because they can kill), war Dislikes/Least favorite activities: The light, the universe, holy things, things that don’t involve death or blood, peace. Food of choice: Pork chops in a spicy BBQ sauce Beverages of choice: Lyliberry Daiquiri Favorite color(s): Black, Dark Reds, Gold Category:Twiquillians